PPH: Facing Brutantus - Episode 8
Outside the classroom, Brutantus stood beside Professor Lentus. There were tables between each classrooms’ two doors and a glass wall at the end of the hallway. Professor Lentus’ body laid against the door Brutantus and he exited. There was no one else in the hallway but Brutantus and Professor Lentus. We were the only class held in this hallway at this time, other classes were held outside or a few floors below... Brutantus: “Aww, poor professor, are you that winded?!” he shouted. Lentus: After taking a deep breathe, “not at all.” “STOMP!” Brutantus stomps on Professor Lentus’ back. Lentus: “ARGH!” he groans. Brutantus: “Come on, Pace, come save our professor and take the attention that shouldn’t be yours!” The second door opens. Brutantus: “So you’ve de,” my fist slams into his face before he could even see me. Brutantus takes a few steps backwards as I appear. Blood drips out of his nose; I didn’t know I could hit anything or anyone that hard. Brutantus: After wiping his nose and seeing his own blood, “It’s on now!” Brutantus charges towards me and I try avoiding him by jumping over him, however, he catches me mid-air and slams me through the door. The door breaks off its hinges and falls to the ground, but Brutantus doesn’t stop there as he runs towards the glass wall with me held tight. I clench my hands together and slam them right below the back of his neck. Nothing happens, his armor is too strong for me to punch through. Then I try using my left leg to knee his stomach multiple times. Nothing happens still as we get closer and closer to the glass wall. I try one more knee to his stomach, but my left leg accidentally hooks his right leg and causes him to trip. “THUD!” my back and Brutantus’ knees slam onto the floor. I hold back any groans or screams and try scooting backwards. Brutantus: “You’re not going anywhere!” he shouts before trying to punch my face. I move my head out of the way quicker than he can move, causing him to punch through the floor. His left fist gets stuck. I continue scooting backwards faster this time as he tries getting his fist free. Once my knees are close to his face, I forcefully drive my knees into his face and roll into a standing position. His left fist suddenly becomes free. Brutantus: “Weak!” he shouts as he lunges towards me. I jump over Brutantus successfully, leaving his body to slam into the floor with a “thud.” “Have you had enough?” I inquired as he stood up. “SMACK!” Brutantus backs hands me out of nowhere, causing me to slam into the wall and slide onto the table below in a seated position. He grabs me by the neck and chucks me down the hallway. I pass the classroom, landing a few doors away from it back-first. “Argh!” I groaned after my back hit the floor. I felt like I was paralyzed. Brutantus: “Get up, Pace, try defending yourself from this!” he shouts as he turns towards a table. I stared at the ceiling, silent and unsure if I’d survive this fight. Brutantus holds the table with one hand and rips the hinges off with his other hand. He throws the hinges at me. They land on me, causing me to realize I need to get up. As I get up, Brutantus charges towards me with the table in front of him. He looks to the side to keep an eye on me. When I finally get into a standing position, the table slams into me and unfortunately Brutantus shifts the table into a wall, causing my whole body to be sandwiched between the wall and table. “AAAAAAAHHH!” I scream as I fell my body flattening due to the force Brutantus continues pushing the table. Brutantus: “What are you going to do now, huh?!” he shouted. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” I continued to scream. Cracks started forming on the wall. Racity walks into the hallway, seeing Professor Lentus laying on the floor still and Brutantus crushing me against the wall. She watched too terrified to say or do anything. The cracks on the wall grew larger and larger. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” I screamed once again. Racity: “stop...stop...stop..,” she mutters with fear before yelling, “STOP!” Brutantus turns towards Racity, letting the table go. I slide down the wall as he stares at her. Racity: “Oh no,” she mutters, “Pace.” Brutantus slowly walks towards Racity; Racity stands still, consumed by fear. Lentus: Getting up after Brutantus slowly walks past him, he painfully says “No.” I roll onto my stomach and try getting up, having to watch the action as best as I could. I felt like I was going to collapse and never wake up. Brutantus slowly turns his head to and glares at Lentus. Lentus, however, tries getting up too quickly for his body handle and falls back down onto the floor. Brutantus: “Ha, look who’s the weak one!” he shouts at Lentus. Lentus tries getting up again and so do I. Brutantus: “You should have stayed down,” he told Lentus. Brutantus bends down and grabs Lentus his neck, then deadlifts him into the air. He was much stronger than normal. Brutantus: “I hope you die,” he told Lentus before tossing him through another classroom’s door. The sounds of wood breaking and metal crashing onto the floor echoes inside the hallway, but that wasn’t the only sound. When Lentus was thrown into the door, Brutantus must have not heard a door slam down the hallway behind me. Brutantus stares into the classroom before turning his attention to Racity once again. I run by him after he takes one step, appearing in front of Racity on one knee with my left hand on the floor and right arm over my stomach. Brutantus stood still. I take a deep breath before speaking, “Stop, Brutantus.” Brutantus: “Stop, pfft, why would I?” he shouted at me. “You’ll do something,” I took another breath, “you’ll regret.” Brutantus: “Like killing you? I wouldn’t regret that,” he responded, taking a few steps towards me. “No, you wouldn’t,” I took another painful breath of fresh air before continuing, “but you would regret killing your girlfriend’s best friend.” Racity: “Brutantus, you need to stop,” she told him with a shaky voice. “You don’t want to kill anyone.” Brutantus: “I don’t?” he screamed as he got closer to us. “No,” I said, trying to stand up, “You, you, you, ugh.” I collapsed onto the floor. Racity: “Pace!” she screams as she drops onto the ground to check on me. Brutantus approaches us both, but a well-known hand touches Brutantus’ left shoulder. Brutantus shrugs the hand off and turns around to Racitus. Brutantus: “YOU!” he shouts at him before pushing him backwards. “Why must you always get involved in his battle?!” Racitus stares blankly at Brutantus. Brutantus: “If he cannot defend himself, let him die!” he yells. Racitus nods in disapproval. Brutantus: “It’s absolutely stupid that you even help this attention-hogging, spoiled outcast!” he continues shouting, “He cannot pick up a hammer like the rest of us, he’s shorter than us muscular Speporans, and he’s just flat out the weakest Speporan to ever exists!” Racitus continues staring into Brutantus’ eyes. Brutantus: “Just because you work with his parents defending this pathetic planet, there’s nothing that says you have to defend him,” he yells in Racitus’ face. Racitus: “He’s my friend,” he responds with a very deep voice. Brutantus: “You’re friend? That’s all you can say?!” he seemed to calm down, but gets very personal afterwards, “Listen, I hope you die. I’m waiting for Spepora to be invaded like Omenta, and I waiting to watch you die, and you know…” “BAM!” is the sound Racitus’ right fist makes after colliding with Brutantus’ face. Brutantus falls onto his side, knocked unconscious by a single strike from Racitus. Racitus: “I’ve been waiting for that,” he says to an unconscious Brutantus before stepping over him. [[PPH: Troubling News - Episode 9|'PPH: Troubling News - Episode 9']] ''Have any thoughts, comments, or suggestions? Share them below, I'd like to read them! '' Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:PPH Episode Category:Brutantus Category:Lentus Category:Pacentus Category:Kacity Category:Racitus Category:Episode on Spepora